


You Got: Minhyuk!

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed Quiz, Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, This is pure crack, i had fun with this one, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Shownu: Why is Wonho crying?Hyungwon: He took one of those 'Which MONSTA X Member Are You' buzzfeed quizzes.Shownu: Oh man, who did he get?Hyungwon: Minhyuk.





	You Got: Minhyuk!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off incorrect Monsta X quotes! [incorrect-monsta-x-quotes on tumblr, check their stuff out, it's hilarious!]
> 
> The quiz referenced in this fic (practically word for word, but, uh, I don't own the quiz and it's purely fiction, so don't sue me or report me...? I love you?)  
> Here it is: https://www.buzzfeed.com/jeonjvngkook/which-member-of-monsta-x-are-you-2f4uk?utm_term=.dsZAdg0PK#.dl1N2v5Pp

Wonho was bored. He had already worked out for the day, and he had already spent several hours in his studio working on lyrics and composing today. He was lying on the couch scrolling through a Social Media App when he came across a post started by a fan of them. It was a Buzzfeed quiz. 

“I like quizzes…” he murmured before clicking on it.

> Which Member of MONSTA X Are you?  
>  _Are you one in the same with your bias?_
> 
> HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU?
> 
> > Shy and Quiet  
>  > Happy and Outgoing  
>  > **Loud and Exciting!**  
>  > Reserved and Thoughtful  
>  >Smart and Helpful  
>  > Kind, but _Very_ Extra
> 
>  
> 
> CHOOSE A FAVOURITE MUSIC VIDEO
> 
> >Rush  
>  > All In  
>  > **Honestly**  
>  > Hero  
>  > Amen  
>  > Trespass
> 
>  
> 
> PICK A FOOD
> 
> > Pork Ribs  
>  > Chicken Breast  
>  > Pizza  
>  > **Ramen Noodles**  
>  > Rice  
>  > Hamburger
> 
>  
> 
> PICK A FAVOURITE NO MERCY TRAINEE
> 
> > #GUN  
>  > Yoonho  
>  > **Kwangji**  
>  > Minkyun  
>  > Seokwon  
>  > Yoosu
> 
>  
> 
> WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME I’M…
> 
> > Dancing  
>  > Rapping  
>  > Singing  
>  > Sleeping  
>  > Watching Netflix  
>  > **Working Out**
> 
>  
> 
> PICK A FAVOURITE BOY GROUP
> 
> > BTS  
>  > Infinite  
>  > **SHINEe**  
>  > Seventeen  
>  > EXO  
>  > GOT7
> 
>  
> 
> WHERE DO YOU WANT TO TRAVEL
> 
> > Seoul, South Korea  
>  > **Tokyo, Japan**  
>  > Sydney, Australia  
>  > London, England  
>  > New York City, USA  
>  > Sao Paulo, Brazil
> 
>  
> 
> LASTLY, WHO’S YOUR BIAS?  
>  (FAVOURITE MEMBER)
> 
> > Hyungwon  
>  > I.M  
>  > Jooheon  
>  > **Wonho**  
>  > Kihyun  
>  > Minhyuk  
>  > Shownu
> 
>  
> 
> You got: Minhyuk
> 
> _Outgoing and bright, Minhyuk is most similar to you! He’s one of the vocalists and the visual for MONSTA X, and extremely expressive in his emotions and facial features. You and Minhyuk both love to laugh and love to make fun of your friends. You both also have a lot of love for everyone around you! Spread the love!_

“What? I’m like _Minhyuk_?!” Wonho cried out, startling Hyungwon on the other couch reading a book. He watched as Wonho’s eyes began watering and he started sniffling. He was crying. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow before going back to his book. He was interrupted again, not long after he started reading, by the front door opening and Shownu walking into the room. He stopped and stared at Wonho crying on the couch before turning to Hyungwon.

“Why is Wonho crying?” he asked. 

“He took one of those ‘Which MONSTA X Member Are You?’ Buzzfeed quizzes.” Hyungwon replied without looking up from his book.

“Oh man, who did he get?” Shownu sat his gym bag down by the door before walking over to Wonho.

“Minhyuk.” Shownu stared at Wonho in disbelief before barking out a laugh, then started chuckling.

“Only you would manage to get Minhyuk and be sad about it.” Hyungwon said, looking at Wonho.

“How did I get Minhyuk? I picked everything I would have been! I even picked Ramen Noodles, Working Out _and_ Wonho! _How_?” Wonho said, wiping his eyes.

“I don’t know, but—” Hyungwon was interrupted by Changkyun coming into the room.

“I heard Wonho yelling, what happened?” He asked, looking at the three of them. 

“Don’t you _dare_ tell him, Hyungwon.” Wonho growled, making Changkyun raise an eyebrow. Hyungwon smirked and put a bookmark in his book, slowly closing it and putting it down.

“He took a ‘Which Member of MONSTA X Are You?’ quiz and got Minhyuk. Then he started crying.” It took a moment for it to sink in before Changkyun doubled over in laughter. 

“Oh man, I gotta tell Minhyuk!” Changkyun ran off towards his shared room with Minhyuk, Kihyun and Jooheon.

“Changkyun, no!” Wonho yelled. A few moments later, the trio in the lounge could hear the loud laughter of the others in the room. When they all came out of the room to laugh at Wonho some more, he looked Changkyun dead in the eyes and said:

“You’re _dead_ to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Day 2 on the Shit Monsta X Said train!  
> I had a bit of trouble finding one to base it off, but in the end I thought it turned out okay? Lmao anyway, enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Peace out dudes.


End file.
